1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddlebags and more specifically to a quick release saddlebag mounting system, which enables a saddlebag to be firmly attached to a motorcycle, motor vehicle, or the like without rattling.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several different methods of attaching a saddlebag to a motorcycle. One method of attaching a saddlebag to a motorcycle uses fasteners. However, tools must be used to remove fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,384 to Bachman discloses a mounting system for motorcycle saddle bags. A rigid backing plate with a pair of mounting brackets are retained on a pair of keepers by tightening a fastener with a hand tool. However, using a hand tool to tighten a fastener is not a quick release device. Further, the saddle bag may not be locked on to the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,450 to Aron discloses a quick release mechanism for motorcycle saddlebag. A mounting bracket is attached to an outside of the saddlebag. The mounting bracket is attached to the motorcycle at three different places with removable pins.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a quick release saddlebag mounting system which allows a saddlebag to be firmly secured to a motorcycle without rattling; allows the saddlebag to be locked to the motorcycle; allows the saddlebag to be attached to the motorcycle without tools; and allows the saddlebag to be removed from the motorcycle without tools.
The present invention provides a quick release saddlebag mounting system, which enables a saddlebag to be firmly secured to a motorcycle or the like without rattling. A quick release saddlebag mounting system preferably includes at least one mounting assembly, at least one mounting bracket and at least one mounting bolt. Each mounting bolt preferably includes a retention bolt, a cam spindle, a spacer and a nut. The cam spindle includes a groove for receiving a thickness of a cam. Each mounting assembly includes a cam, a driving handle, and at least one plate. The driving handle is attached to the cam with any suitable process. The cam includes an inclined surface and a spindle clearance area. A cam plate includes a cam clearance opening and a cam spindle clearance. Preferably, a single end plate covers each side of the cam plate. A handle hole is preferably formed through each end plate to pivotally receive the driving handle. A cam spindle hole is formed through the two end plates to slidably receive the outer perimeter of the cam spindle. However, a mounting assembly may include a single end plate and the cam plate. The single end plate and the cam plate would be combined to form one combination end cam plate. A bolt head spacer includes a clearance opening for a head of the retention bolt.
Each mounting bracket includes a first mounting plate and a second mounting plate. One end of the first mounting plate is attached to one end of the second mounting plate. The mounting assembly may be inserted between the other ends of the first and second mounting plates. Preferably, two fasteners are inserted through a top of each mounting assembly, the bolt head spacer and a wall of the saddlebag and retained with a nut. Preferably, two fasteners are inserted through a bottom of each mounting assembly, the other end of the first mounting plate, the other end of the second mounting plate, and retained with a nut. The one end of the mounting bracket is also attached to the saddlebag. However, other fastening methods may also be used to attach the mounting assembly to the saddlebag. A second mounting assembly and mounting bracket are attached to the saddlebag adjacent the first mounting assembly and mounting bracket.
Each mounting bolt is preferably attached to a frame, fender strut or other mounting structure of a motorcycle. The two mounting bolts are located to be received by the cam spindle holes of the two mounting assemblies. To attach the saddlebag to the motorcycle, the cam in each mounting assembly is rotated such that the spindle clearance area is aligned with the cam spindle hole. The two mounting assemblies are placed over the two mounting bolts. Each driving handle is rotated until the cam is firmly engaged with the groove in each cam spindle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick release saddlebag mounting system that may secure a saddlebag to a motor vehicle without rattling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release saddlebag mounting system that allows a saddlebag to be locked to a motor vehicle to prevent theft.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a quick release saddlebag mounting system that leaves the motor vehicle aesthetically clean.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a quick release saddlebag mounting system that allows a saddlebag to be removed from the motor vehicle without tools.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.